


Baby I'm Yours

by VividVivi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Lung Cancer, M/M, My first fic so be gentle, Other, Oxygen Tank, This is a, along with more tags, but this is no fault in our stars ppl, fic so if you aint into that, lets see..., lots more pairings but I'll add them in as we go along, oh and, ok maybe inspired after i watched the movie but other than that naw, usage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivi/pseuds/VividVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig and Feliciano were foreign exchange high school sweethearts who been in a committed relationship since freshman year. </p><p>And in the small town of Hetalia, in New England, USA, life was good. </p><p>Ludwig was in his first years of his career as a Police officer, while Feliciano was still in school to become an art teacher.</p><p>They were happy.</p><p>And all it took was one trip to the ER to change both of their lives, forever.</p><p>This is the story of how one person, can change the lives of so many in the small town of Hetalia.</p><p>How just one person, can change lives around the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smiles and BiPAPs

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if you're reading this, I just wanna say. Thank you. This is my first fan fiction, like, ever. So I hope it's good.
> 
> Enjoy!

With the morning sunlight peering in from the slightly ajar window shades, a bleary eyed and somewhat cranky Ludwig awoke, sitting up and glaring at the offending light, as if that would make the blinds magically close again. Ludwig gently rubbed his face of any fatigue before bringing his arms together and behind him, sighing with satisfaction when he heard a quiet popping sound of his worsening back. With his hands flopping back down and in front of him, Ludwig turned to face the beauty he got the privilege to see every morning.

The brunet was lying on his stomach and slightly to the side to face where Ludwig was, with his arms and legs curled in front of him, hands not moving from the position where they once gripped the front of Ludwig’s shirt. A mop of curly, chestnut brown hair covered the Italians eyes, while one always astray curl wrapped under the bulky, white and blue nasal tube that curved in and out of Feliciano’s nose, connecting to the annoyingly loud, big, and boxy, BiPAP machine that Ludwig couldn’t help but admit he had gotten use to over the past months, as scary as the thought seems.

Leaning over to brush the hair out of Feliciano’s face and freeing the adrift curl from its confinements, Ludwig placed a kiss to Feliciano’s bare shoulder, while bringing his hand to his side, gently thumbing over the scar that stretched from a couple of inches below Feliciano’s nipple, to under where his arm started, sealing over where his right lung use to be. It was only times like this, that Ludwig allowed himself to remember and reflect on the darker part of his and Feliciano’s life.

_It felt as if someone had vacuumed all the air out of the room, taking all the sound with it. Ludwig stared into the grim face of the doctor, not daring to look at Feliciano, who was sitting beside him, up on the examination table, gripping his hand so hard it that Ludwig could feel it going numb. A few tense moments had passed before Ludwig spoke up, not recognizing his own voice._

_"Could…you…repeat that please?"_

_"…It’s cancer. Lung cancer. We suspect its a form of Secondary cancer, it’s a type that spreads from another part of the body. Occasionally, it may not be possible to find the original cancer- this is called an ‘unknown primary’. We also suspect this may be the case in Mr.Vargas.”_

_The doctor said this all as if it had been rehearsed, free of all emotion. Her eyes were hollow and pitiful, as if repeating those words would just make it harder on the both of them._

_Feliciano let out empty, breathless laugh._

_"No, no. That… that can’t be right. Maybe if you check again-,"_

_"Mr. Vargas, we’ve done multiple Chest x-ray’s, a Biopsy, a CT, and a PET scan and they all concluded to the same results. There is nothing else for us to check. I’m sorry.”_

_Ludwig teared his eyes away from the doctor’s sullen face long enough to get a glimpse of Feliciano. He looked at his pale, gray skin, wondering how long it’s been since he was his usual caramel color. His hollow cheek bones, visible ribs. Feliciano looked smaller than ever in the thin hospital gown. The deep purple bags under his eyes, his once lively curly hair, limp and dark. Ludwig thought of how stupid he had been. It all made sense. The constant chest pain, the shortness of breath, the bloody phlegm, the cough, the weakness, the weight loss- all of it._

_How stupid he had been to listen to all of Feliciano’s reasoning’s- “Stop worrying Ludwig, It’s nothing! It’s probably just stress, you know! I just need to lie down a bit. Go to work Ludwig, I’ll be fine! Don’t worry so much about me!”_

_But when he had taken a nasty fall from the top of a flight of stairs at his brother Romano’s apartment because he had suddenly felt dizzy- that was the last straw. The ambulance couldn’t have come soon enough for Ludwig._

_But never, not in his worst nightmare, could he have imagined this._

_It was Feliciano’s voice that broke the unbearable silence, still as sweet as ever, only the high-pitchedness of it replaced with something low and hoarse._

_"Were… were do we go from now, then? Cancer can be a fixed, yes? A women at my church- she had the breast cancer, and had surgery and was cured. Flat as a board and bald, but cured. The same can be done with the lungs, right?,"_

_He turned to Ludwig, desperation in his eyes, his grip going weak. “Right?”_

_The doctor shuffled through her notes, as if looking for something in particular. They never did catch her name._

_"Well," she began. "to start with, there is no known cure for cancer." She stood, walking to the other side of the room, long dark braids swishing behind her, picking up a clipboard hanging from a hook on the door. She sat again, filliping through the pages._

_"But it can be treated. We can estimate that Mr.Vargas is at stage three. There are only four stages of cancer, as you many know." She pulled what looked to be a x-ray from the clip board handing it to them. She took her pen, pointing it to the dark cloud over the what looked like to be the right side of the ribs._

_"The tumor is difficult, almost impossible, to remove. For example, lung cancer can spread to the lymph nodes located in the center of the chest, or have grown into nearby structures in the lung. In either situation, it is less likely that the surgeon can completely remove the cancer because removal of the cancer must be performed bit by bit." She took her pen and dragged it to where the cloud, which they now knew was a tumor, faded until it was gone completely. "But in Mr.Vargas case, the cancer has basically took over all of the right lung, but seemingly no where else. A miracle, really. I’ve never seen anything like it."_

_Ludwig looked up, in a daze. “Meaning…?”_

_"Meaning that surgery would be our best bet. If we wait any longer to try chemotherapy, the cancer may spread and… I hate to be so blunt, but I wouldn’t give you more than two, maybe three months to live before your lungs collapse on you. Surgery seems to be our only option. We would of course, do one or two rounds of chemo for the unknown primary source… I’m sorry. All of this must be so sudden."_

_The doctor removed her glasses, placing them along with the clipboard on her lap. She reached out to hold Feliciano’s thin veiny hands, in her warm, ebony ones. It was only then Ludwig noticed how young this doctor really was. She couldn’t be much older than them. But it was her eyes, that made her seem older. Her eyes looked as if they seen too much._

_"You look like a fighter, you know? I use to work as a medic in the army, so I know a fighter when I see one. You might not think or feel so, but I can see it on your face. Determination. You’ll get through this, ok honey?," she reached over to touch Ludwig’s arm lightly, "I know you’ll both get through this. Things are happening fast, but I assure you, lots of people live full, healthy lives with one lung. You many not even have to go on oxygen." She stood, stacking everything neatly._

_“I can schedule the surgery as soon as tomorrow, so I suggest you two mentally prepare yourselves. I assume you probably want some time to mull things over? Make some calls?”_

_Walking to the door of the small room, she opened it halfway, stopping to give a last minute thought. “I’ll send someone in to get you comfortable and explain in depth what to expect before and after the procedure. Stay strong, ok? Feel free to ask for me at any time.” And with that she was gone._

_Ludwig watched her go, whispering a quiet “Ja, thank you.” He stared a the door for a moment before looking up at Feliciano. Ludwig never saw him with such a blank expression before. Feliciano had let go of his hand._

_They sat in silence for awhile, before Feliciano reached up, gagging, placed the back of his hand to his mouth. “Ludwig, would you pass me the trash can-“_

_The words had barely reached Ludwig’s ears before Feliciano leaned forward, vomiting on the marble tiled floor._

It was hard to believe that that had almost been a year ago. Almost a year ago, he laid in a hospital bed, clutching a weeping Feliciano, holding him as he listened to his desperate prayers in Italian. How Feliciano gripped his hand outside the operating room, telling him not to be sad if he passes.To just know that one day, they would see each other again in heaven.

Ludwig did not have the strength to tell him he didn’t believe in such a thing.

The endless hours in the waiting room, Romano’s panic attacks, Antonio’s prayer circles, his niece Rosalinda’s endless tears and grief filled wails. His nervous break down in the men’s restroom when his brother Gilbert came in asking him if he was alright, coming out only to start sobbing on his sister-in-law Elizabeta’s shoulder, almost squeezing the life out of her.

It was the first time he had cried since he he left his home in Germany, around the same time he met Feliciano in his first year of high school.

When he finally did get to see him again, he was borderline delirious, going on almost 48 hours without sleep. There where more machines connected to Feliciano than he could count. But the one that stood at the most to him was the one with the tube that disappeared down his throat, inflating and deflating Feliciano’s lungs (now _lung_ ) with every sound.

***

Ludwig felt Feliciano stir awake, opening his eyes, looking around tiredly before finding Ludwig’s. He frowned at the sight of Ludwig’s glassy eyes and far away look. Gently, Feliciano lowered Ludwig’s hand to rest on his hip. When he got no reaction, he tried lower the hand _even further_. Ludwig suddenly jerked his hand away, flustered. Feliciano gave a small,restful smile, happy that he manged to pull Ludwig away from his thoughts. The man always did look too deep into things.

Bringing up his hands, Feliciano softly scratched at Ludwig’s blond bedhead, both of them closing their eyes again, enjoying each other’s presence.

The peaceful spell between them was soon ruined by the piercing sound of Ludwig’s phone. After the initial shock of being woken up again, Ludwig gave a sigh and Feliciano gave a small chuckle under his breath at the alarm he recorded for Ludwig a few years back for his first day of his then new job. Much to his dismay, Feliciano insisted him to keep it, and after a few weeks, he didn’t have the heart to change it anymore, as it became a part of his daily routine. Feliciano even had his brother Gilbert save it to his new phone, him being the more tech-savvy and all.

"Ludwig!~ Time to wake up, my big, strong, handsome police man~ Wake up~ Dormiglione it’s a time to wake up~ You need to go catch all the bad guys for me! Mi bello~ Ludwig~”

After a few more choruses of “Ludwig’s~” and some more strings of Italian and giggling, Ludwig found the strength (or embarrassment) to sit up and fumble around his bedside table for his phone.

Flopping back against the soft mattress, Ludwig was promising himself only five more minutes of sleep, before he felt a shy, but firm tap on his shoulder. Turning over onto his side to face Feliciano, he saw the man tap at his nasal tube before smiling and pointing towards the corner of the bedroom where they kept his oxygen tanks and cannulas.

Ludwig stood, but not before shooting Feliciano a confused look, and went to go retrieve what he had asked for. Picking up one of the larger oxygen tanks, one of the ones with wheels that where more convenient for Feliciano to maneuver throughout there small apartment, when he wasn’t planning on go out or moving around the house much.

With tank and cannula in hand, Ludwig yawned tiredly as he walked over to where Feliciano was now sitting up in bed, blanket covering his, what Ludwig assumed, was his naked lower half (really, did this guy ever hear of pajamas?) while swinging his feet lightly and smiling while waiting for his boyfriend. Ludwig couldn’t help but return the smile as he plunked down on the bed next to Feliciano, chuckling a bit to himself as Feliciano bounced up a bit due to the extra weight. Feliciano returned the favor by scrunching up his nose and sticking out his tongue at him, as Ludwig was gently removing the nasal tube to quickly replace it with the thinner cannula, still laughing to himself at Feliciano’s antics.

When he was finished, Feliciano held his cannula close to his nose as he gave a couple of deep breaths, before giving a few wet coughs, Ludwig gently rubbing and patting his back, a concerned look embedded on his face. Minutes passed before Feliciano managed to get his breathing under control, but when he did, he nuzzled further into Ludwig’s neck while murmuring a breathless “grazie,”.

Humming in agreement, Ludwig lay his head on Feliciano’s, closing his eyes and mentally preparing himself for the day ahead.

“Did I forget you had an appointment today?”

”Hmm?”

”Well, you usually don’t get up until noon.”

"Oh," Feliciano laughed, "I almost forgot! I woke up extra early today cause I wanted to ask you something!"

"Ask me something?"

"Yep!", Feliciano giggled, twirling the thin tube of his cannula between his fingers, before turning and giving Ludwig his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Sooo, you get a lunch break _and_ a normal break _right~_ ”,

Ludwig gave a playful, exaggerated sigh before answering.

“Yes.”

“ _And_ you get to put both of them together _right_ ~.”

”If the station isn’t busy; which it usually isn’t, yes.”

"Perfect!", Feliciano yelped, bouncing to his feet, the thin blanket that was the only thing keeping him decent, dropping to the floor.

Before Ludwig could demand him to make himself decent again, Feliciano fell dramatically into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. With Ludwig’s face turning an impressive shade of red, Feliciano leaned in to whisper softly in his ear.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today, _bello?_ ”

Most people would believe that it would be hard to consider someone who has to use an oxygen tank to be sexy, but when Feliciano gave him that look while he basically straddling him (having gained weight in _all_ the right places), his pink, plump lips pulled into that suggestive smirk, inches away from his own, hands occupied with slowly stroking his chest, all while being completely naked, it tends to draw the attention away from that.

Now _Ludwig’s_ the one finding himself breathless, as ironic as that seems.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ve? Yay! You said yes! Well, there’s this Indian restaurant that just opened that I really wanted to go to, you know, the ‘make your own curry’ one? I haven’t been there yet, but Kiku went with Hercules the other day, and they loved it! Well, Hercules said it was too spicy, but Kiku really, really liked it and said we should go too!" Feliciano happily chatted, having won over the German.

Ludwig, with his head in his hands, putting on a mock thinking face, humming for a few seconds before giving the obvious answer they both knew.

“That sounds good.”

Satisfied with Ludwig’s answer, Feliciano let out a short chorus of happy “Ve~”’s and “It’s a date then!” before flopping back tiredly into Ludwig’s lap, the one place he will always feel he belongs.

 _Work,_ Ludwig thought, _could wait for once._


	2. Curry and Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this way later than expected. It seems that I forgot that life doesn't wait because you want to write fan fiction, lol.
> 
> Also, this one is way longer than the first! You can expect the chapters to be like this from now on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ludwig sighed as he climbed into his squad car, immediately resting his head on the steering wheel. It was his day at the station to stake out any speeders at the intersection between the new shopping mall and the local park, and to say the least, it was obviously not his most favorite thing to do. In the small, quiet New England town that he lived in, it was the tedious job that the rest of the officers at his station decided to give all the rookies, and this being his third year there, frankly it just offended him. The most exciting thing he done this morning was help an older woman with directions to the nearest gas station. But, as it was finally time for his lunch break, and he was just gonna call to make sure the station knew, when his radio crackled to life.

"Ludwig? Man, Ludwig, you there?! Ludwig?"

Snapping his head to attention, Ludwig picked up the radio. Really, there was only one person who ever calls anyone during their breaks.

"Officer Beilschmidt responding, what’s wrong now Alfred."

It was a few moments before Alfred responded.

"I’m calling your phone dude, pick up."

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day, Ludwig reached over to the glove compartment, grabbing his phone. And, true to his word, Alfred’s number appeared on the screen. Rubbing his left temple out of frustration, he answered the call.

"If you are calling me to pick up McDonald’s on my way back, I’m hanging up,"

"No, dude, bro, this is serious. I kinda have a situation back here."

With a feeling of panic bubbling up into his chest, Ludwig stuck the keys into the ignition. ”What’s the situation?”

"Nothing too bad, jeez, just in need of a translator. I caught a kid trying to steal from the jewelry shop on the other side of town. I tried to ask him a couple questions when I got to the scene, but the little guy doesn’t seem to speak a lick of English. Must be a tourist or something, I don’t know. He tried running and fighting so I had to use the plastic handcuffs on him. He’s been crying in the interrogation room since I sat him down. Dude, I don’t know what to do, the kid looks like nine, ten years old. The only other person I could think of calling was Lizzy, but she’s on vacay."

The wave of panic Ludwig felt was almost immediately replaced with one of annoyance. “Elizabeta is not on vacation Alfred, she’s on maternity leave. I’m on my way, I suppose. Just let me call Feliciano. He had a something planned out since this morning for my lunch break, but I guess I’m going to have to cancel. Could you at least find out what language this child is even speaking? The only other language I know is German-“

“Yeah, yeah, I got you man. Sorry, I know this sucks, but- hoLY SHIT LUDWIG I’LL CALL YOU BACK I THINK THIS KID JUST DONE SLIPPED OUT OF THE CUFFS.”

Ludwig sat for a moment, the end dial tone ringing through out the car, before finding his courage and hanging up, pressing the first number on speed dial.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes, it’s me. Feliciano I-"

"Ludwig! I’m so glad you called! I was just deciding what to wear!"

"Feliciano-"

"What do you think Ludwig, my light pink shirt or the button up you gave me for my birthday last year?“

"Feli-"

"Oh! What bag will I bring to carry my tank? The little black leather one Romano gave me the other day is so cute, but I don’t think it would match! But then again, the other one is all worn out cause I kept dropping it-"

Feliciano’s endless chatter was interrupted by a series of wet coughs and wheezes. Ludwig could hear Feliciano covering the mouth piece with his hand. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Feliciano spoke again.

"Sorry, I got too excited again."

"Feliciano, I can’t go."

There was a pause before Feliciano let out a nervous chuckle.

"…What?"

"I’m really sorry Feli, something’s come up at the station. Some sort of emergency, supposedly. I’m sorry."

Ludwig could hear Feliciano’s fingers drumming on his cellphone. Finally, he let a sigh out through his nose.

"It’s okay Luddy. Don’t feel bad. An officer’s job is never done, right? I really have to get working on my painting’s anyways. The town’s International Hall of Art is in only a couple of months! I’ll still you later today right? Normal time?"

"Ja. Normal time."

"Great! Maybe I’ll call Kiku, see if he doesn’t have work today, maybe he can keep me company. He’s been wanting me to help him with his mango or magma or some Japanesey thing he’s debuting in the Art show too. I feel like I haven’t seen him in so long. Anyways, l’ll let you go now, you have police stuff to do don’t you?"

"Yes, alright then. I’ll see you at seven. Remember to take your pills around twelve."

"Kay, will do! Ciao, Ludwig."

"Ciao."

Feliciano was never any good at hiding his feelings. Ludwig could still feel his disappointment, even through his cheery tone. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Ludwig turned the ignition, readying himself for whatever mess Alfred was dealing with at the station, guilt still looming over his head.

***

Before Ludwig could get one foot in the door, Alfred had beaten him too it, practically slamming into him, his country accent as thick as ever.

"Thank the Lord your here, man. I could practically _hear_ my heart shattering. Just come, look at what I mean.”

Dragging Ludwig by the arm, Alfred pushed him towards the one-way mirror.

Inside the interrogation room, trembling in a chair that almost dwarfed him, sat a whimpering blond boy with purplish-blue eyes, in a over sized t-shirt and jeans.

Craning his neck too see more closely, Ludwig could see that the boy hands were handcuffed behind him, to the chair he was sitting in. Ludwig turned to Alfred, frowning.

"Was handcuffing him like that really necessary? It looks uncomfortable."

Scratching his head, Alfred’s frown deepened.

"Well, he was hurting himself trying to break outta the plastic ones. I tried to get him to calm down, but he keeps panicking. Poor guy. Alright then, here’s the keys to the cuffs. Get in there and go do your German thing!"

Ludwig reached out to grab the keys, turning to open the door.

"How you were chosen to replace Elizabeta until she returns, I never know."

"Dude, It’s cause I’m a hero! And plus, the boss lady picked me herself!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, ignoring the boisterous laughter that came after the ridiculous statement. Slamming the door behind him as he walked in, Ludwig heard the boy give a quiet gasp at the sound. The boys eyes widen as Ludwig walked towards him, struggling against the handcuffs again. Lowering himself to be eye level with the frightened child, Ludwig spoke.

"If you would stay calm. My name is Officer Beilschmidt. Could you please tell me your name?"

When the boy gave him a confused look followed by more struggling, Ludwig tried again in German.

_“Ich bin Offizier Beilschmidt. Wie heißen Sie?”_

The boy stopped his struggling long enough to look up and cry out in a familiar language. _“Piedodiet! Es nesaprotu tu!”_

Ludwig stood abruptly from his crouching position in front of the child, stopping to remove the handcuffs from the trembling boy, before slamming the door as he exited the room, stomping to where Alfred stood watching from the other side of the two-way mirror.

"Yo! Get any info?"

Ludwig reminded himself to control his anger. It isn’t Alfred’s fault he was so ignorant.

Ludwig blames the American Education system.

"That child is not speaking German, Alfred. He is speaking _Latvian_. Latvian.”

Alfred stood with a blank expression, smacking his lips.

"…Okay."

Ludwig clenched his fists, grinding his teeth together.

"Latvian is a completely different language from German. I do not speak Latvian. You made me drive 30 minutes, made me miss my lunch break, miss my chance at a rare opportunity to see Feliciano, only to find out that he is speaking **_Latvian_**.”

Alfred raised his hands in a guilty manner.

"Woah there buddy, no need to get so pissed-"

"I haven’t had the time to sit down and have a meal with Feliciano in a whole week, and I finally had the opportunity too, and this happens."

"Okay, there is a reason to be so pissed. But we kinda still got this problem on our hands- Wait, what are you doing?"

Ignoring Alfred, Ludwig walked into his office, picking up his laptop, notebook and pen.

"I’m doing what you could have done without me."

Curious, Alfred followed Ludwig back into the interrogation room, watching as he set up the computer along with the notepad and pen, sitting across the now eerily tranquil child, who was silently massaging at his rubbed raw wrists.

"If this boy happens to be illiterate too, were going to have to give in and call Child Services."

"Ew, no, I hate those smug bastards- Wait. Are you seriously using Google Translate dude?"

Ludwig scowled, glancing over at Alfred then back at the laptop.

"We just need to get his name and a phone number of a parent or guardian. I doubt he’ll mind the informality of the situation."

Alfred was surprisingly quiet as he watched Ludwig copy the foreign phrases, before slipping the notepad and pen in front of the child.

Warily, the child looked between Alfred and Ludwig before peering down at what was written. After seeing it was written in a language he knew, the child let out a relieved sob, before scrambling to scribble paragraph after paragraph.

Trembling, the boy shyly pushed the notebook forward, immediacy clutching his hands back to his chest, watching as Ludwig typed and translated most of what he had written.

"His name is Raivis Galante, and he’s 14 years old. He is fluent in Latvian and Russian. Everything else is mostly just apologies and his side of the story, but I did get a phone number… of someone named Wang Yao.”

Alfred muffled his laughter, only laughing harder when Ludwig turned to glare at him.

"Come on! ‘Wang’? That’s funny!"

"I don’t find this situation funny, Alfred."

"Gosh, I get it, you’re not happy about all this."

Alfred scooted to the other side of the long table, holding the phone to his ear, and in the middle of dialing, he paused, giving Ludwig a confused look.

"Ludwig?"

"What."

"Okay, totally not being racist or anything-"

"You always seem to say that right before saying something _extremely_ racist-“

"-but doesn’t that name sound, you know, Asian or whatever? And," gesturing at Raivis, who flinched in response, Alfred lowered his voice to a not-so-quiet whisper. "the kid’s obviously not Asian.”

 _None of this was in the training manual_ , Ludwig thought, sighing, before turning back to the laptop, typing.

"Whatcha gonna ask him now?" Alfred asked, phone still in hand.

"His relation to this Wang Yao. For once, you made a valid point. Since he’s a minor, we need to make sure were calling a parent or guardian.” Ludwig answered smoothly, passing the finished note to the fidgeting boy in front of him.

Raivis stared at the note darkly for a few seconds, before slowly writing his response, and pushing the pad forward again.

Ludwig efficiently typed Raivis response, when Alfred popped up from behind him, squinting at the screen.

"What he say, Ludwig?"

"He wrote, ‘One of my legal caretakers for my time in America.’"

Still looking unsure, Alfred shrugged, murmuring a “Good enough for me.” before dialing the number in.

***

"Kiku, it’s fine, it’s fine, forget I even asked! I know you work Saturdays, but I forgot to check what day it was! Whoops, silly me! Kiku, I can hear you sulking. I said it was fine, no need to apologize! I should probably just lay down for a siesta anyways, I was feeling a little tired. And I’m still going to see you next week right? You were going to help me and Ludwig plant the summer flowers? See, don’t sound so sad then, were still going to see each other soon! Haha, alright then Kiku, call me again when you get out of work. Ciao ciao."

Feliciano tapped the red ‘End Call’ button on his phone, flopping back on the bed, not caring if he wrinkled the clothes he had laid out.

He had called Kiku, so disappointed that Ludwig wasn’t going to make it to their date, that he forgot that Kiku had been working more hours at the local bookstore before and after his college classes.

Feliciano rolled over, smothering his face into Ludwig’s pillow. Kiku had sounded so guilty on the phone. Ludwig had said once it was because Kiku was vacationing in his home town in Japan at the time of he was diagnosed with cancer, and that he might feel bad about not being there for him.

Feliciano wondered if that also had anything to do with Kiku’s sudden change in major, going from photography to pre-med.

Rolling over again to lie on his back, Feliciano covered his eyes with his forearm, tearing up as he remembered how Kiku rushed home a week early from his trip, ready to help Ludwig and himself.

Kiku would come over the hospital super early everyday while Feliciano was recovering from his big surgery, just to make sure Ludwig didn’t lose his job by staying, worrying. He would drive Ludwig home all of the times Gilbert couldn't, made sure he showered, shaved, and had eaten something, before sending him out the door in his blue uniform, all before driving the hour drive to his university. He would come over after his classes, exhausted, just to clean their house and check on Ludwig whenever Romano or his daughter couldn’t, even shopping for groceries and cooking dinner just so Ludwig wouldn’t forget to eat and take care of himself in his distress.

And when Feliciano did come home, Kiku acted as his at-home nurse, showing him how to change his bandages, texting him if he was still in class, to remind Feliciano to take his medicine or refill his oxygen tank.

He had always been one of Feliciano’s bestest friends, ever since the very first day of high school, when they where assassinated as locker buddies in gym class.

He even remembers the exact greeting Kiku had said to him, while bowing. “Hello, my name is Kiku Honda. I hear you are the new student from Italy? I moved here from Japan two years ago. I hope we can become good acquaintances.”

And when Ludwig joined their class a month later from Germany, the three became inseparable.

It was hard to believe that was all just ten years ago.

It was hard to believe how much has changed from then.

Feliciano sat up so fast he made himself dizzy. Wait a second…

He was a grown man. He was a twenty-five year old, in remission, **man!** He didn’t have to sit here, all alone in this tiny house, thinking sad thoughts and remembering sad things! He didn’t need someone to babysit him all the time! He had a license! He go out to lunch all by himself, no problem!

Feliciano stood up, hands on his hips, looking down at the wrinkled clothes spread all over the queen sized bedspread.

_Now, what to wear…_

***

The Wang Yao that showed up at the front door of the police station did not look like the angry, yelling, Chinese-accented Wang Yao that Alfred described from the quick phone call. The Wang Yao that stood in front of Ludwig, was crouched over, wheezing, wearing a surgical mask pushed down under his chin, a pink Hello Kitty apron and rubber gloves. After catching his breath, Wang Yao stood pushing his long, black side ponytail over his shoulder, and his bangs out of his face.

"Hello, yes, I’m Wang Yao? I’m here for Raivis? Raivis Galante?"

Wang Yao seemed to have noticed Ludwig’s staring, because he looked down before blushing a bright red.

"Ayiah! I’m sorry, I work at the nail salon on Hima street five blocks from here and ran as soon as I got the call!"

Ludwig nodded in response, stepping out of the way to let the oddly petite man inside. _This man is almost as small as Kiku,_ Ludwig thought, clearing his throat before looking down at the man in question.

"Ah, alright then. If you would follow me I could show you were your…son is."

"Oh, he’s not my son. He’s my nephew. Well, by blood he’s my husband’s nephew. And what is this about him stealing? Raivis would never steal, aru! He’s a sweet boy!”

Okay. Ludwig knew now what Alfred meant by angry and yelling. “Officer Jones will explain everything. If you would follow me.”

As they walked down the hallway, Ludwig noticed that the man was grumbling to himself what seemed to be Mandarin, as he peeled of the mask and gloves, shoving them in his apron pocket.

Ludwig opened the door of Elizabeta’s (now temporarily Alfred’s) office, where they coxed the boy into using hand signals.

As soon as Raivis saw his uncle walk through the door, he cried out a heavily accented “Yao!” before running out of his chair into said man’s arms, bursting into tears.

Ludwig and Alfred watched the odd reunion of the sobbing child and confused man before interrupting.

"Uh, Mister Yao is it?" asked Alfred, stepping a little closer to the pair.

"Wang. My last names Wang."

"Alrighty then, Mister Wang, you take a seat wherever you’d like. I’m going to ask you to fill out some paperwork before we ask you any questions-"

Before Alfred could finish that statement, there was a loud, abrupt knocking at the door.

"Yao Yao? Raivis? Are you there?" a Russian accented voice called.

And before anyone could move a muscle, there appeared a large, seemingly Russian man, dressed in a neon yellow t-shirt, paint splattered khakis, and tan work boots.

"Ivan! I thought you said you weren’t going to come?"

Ludwig watched as Yao walked up to greet the the large man, leaving Raivis standing in the middle of the room with tears till running down his face, staring at the man at the doorway as if he’s seen a ghost.

"Ah, the boss let me go after I told him dear Raivis somehow got himself arrested after just two weeks in America." Ivan said, big arms crossing and his small smile not faltering, though Ludwig could tell the man was not happy.

"Okay, I’m guessing there’s no one else we should be expecting? No? Then ya’ll three can have a seat right here in front of the desk." Alfred said, sitting in the office chair on the other side of the said messy desk, Ludwig going to stand next to him.

The three sat down in the three green waiting room chairs that were provided, Ivan sitting closest to Ludwig, with Yao in the middle, and Raivis at the end, still sniffling, looking anywhere but at Ivan.

"The name was Raivis right?" Alfred started shuffling through some papers, and Yao nodded, while Ivan still had his eyes glaring into the back of the boy in question’s head. "Well, Raivis is lucky that the shop owners don’t want to press any charges. They said they just wanted me to call his parents, and let them do the punishing."

"And what exactly was he ‘stealing’? I still can’t believe any of this." Yao huffed, narrowing his eyes.

"He was found with two gold rings and a silver necklace from a display case in his pockets. Manger said he was acting real nervous, that’s why she called before he could leave the store."

"But this still doesn’t make any sense! Ivan, ask him why he would do such a thing! If he did such a thing!" Yao shrieked, turning to his husband.

"Actually, that would help. We need his side of the story for the formal report." Alfred said, pulling a pen out of the american flag mug at the corner of the desk.

Ivan sighed, as if this was all just one big bother for him, before turning to the boy who was still not looking at him, talking in fast paced Russian.

When the boy said nothing, eyes never leaving the white wall to the right of him, Ivan broke the deathly silence by standing, chair scraping, going over to crouch down in front of Raivis, arms still crossed.

Seeming intimated by the close proximity, Raivis spoke, voice cracking. “мама…”

Ivan tilted his head to the side. “мама?”

It seemed that that was all it took. Raivis started to yell angrily around his hiccuping sobs, stuttering, finally looking Ivan straight in the eye for the first time.

Raivis then buried his face in his hands, his confidence gone after the sudden outburst.

Ivan stood, still looking down at Raivis, looking deflated.

"He said he was going to pawn the rings and necklace… to send money to his mother in Latvia. This is my fault. I told him I didn’t have any money this month to send to my sister- she sick. Breast cancer. That’s why he got so desperate. She sent him to stay with me so he would be there to see her slip away… I should have seen he would try something as stupid as this. I should have explained things to him more clearly. He thinks the money is going towards medicine that going to make her better… when its just going to her and my little sisters rent."

Ludwig looked over to where Yao was trying to comfort Raivis, only to be pushed away. He looked over to where Alfred had stopped writing, slowly slipping his glasses off.

Ludwig walked over to place a hand to Ivan shoulder. “Do you mind translating for me?”

Ivan shook his head, and Ludwig crouched down in front of Raivis, much like Ivan was a few moments ago. Raivis did not uncover his face.

"You want you’re mother to get better, correct?"

Ludwig waited for Ivan to finish translating, and surprisingly Raivis uncovered his face, and answered in English.

"Yes."

Ludwig nodded. “Do you want her to be proud of you as well? To know you are doing well here?”

Ivan translated, and Raivis nodded, sounding defiant.

"Yes."

"And what would she think of you stealing?"

After learning what Ludwig had said, Raivis lowered his head. He whispered his response to Ivan, who had to lean in to hear.

"He said she would be sad, and would cry."

Ludwig nodded, and before he could say anything else, Alfred interrupted.

"Fuck this."

Alfred stood, report in hand, to the other side of the room. The watched, in shock as Alfred fed the report he had just written into the paper shredder.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ludwig demanded, rushing over in a futile attempt to stop him.

"I'm not giving this kid a record for something like this. I know how he feels, I love my mama more than anything, man. I would probably do the same." Alfred said, turning to Ivan.

"Tell your kid that a buddy of Ludwig's and mine works at a bookstore. There looking to hire a kid from the high school to go over and stack shelves and sweep floors for the summer. It's going to be boring grunt work, and going pay under the table and next to nothing, but it's better than stealing. If he really wants to help his mama that badly, that is."

Ivan and Yao looked at each other in surprise, and Ivan explained everything that had happened to Raivis, who answered looking at both Alfred and Ludwig in shock.

"He wants to know why you both want to help him. He said that you two don't even know him. I have to say, I'm curious as well." Ivan stated, one hand resting on both Yao and Raivis's shoulder.

"Well, like I said, I love my mama. And I'm sure Ludwig has his own reasons." Alfred said, patting Ludwig on the back, giving him a sad, knowing smile.

Ludwig nodded, looking down at Raivis, who was still looking up at him. "My boyfriend was diagnosed with stage three lung cancer last year. He's in remission. It gets better."

Ivan gave a loud laugh at whatever Raivis had responded with, while Yao seemed to have understood as well, and gasped while smacking Raivis on the arm.

"He told me to tell you that cancer's a bitch."

Raivis nodded, adding to what Ivan had said in his thick Slavic accent. "Big bitch."

...

"Alright now, take care! Tell Raivis that he can swing by the station anytime next week and I'll see to it that we get him that job." Alfred said, waving at the small family making its way through the front door.  
  
Ludwig stuck his hand out to Raivis in fair well, and was taken aback when he was pulled into a hug.

"Haha, I think that's a big thank you from him! Come here little dude!" Alfred laughed, accepting his own hug from Raivis.

They watched in a comfortable silence as the family disappeared down the sidewalk, Ivan having his arms wrapped around both of his small companions, but not before pinching and twisting Raivis ear, seemingly warning him not to get himself in a mess like this ever again.

"Hey Ludwig? You were great out there. I wouldn't have known what ta' do without you. How about I let you go early today? Around five? I'll get one of the new rookies to cover for you."

Ludwig faced Alfred, smiling for what felt like the first time since this morning. "That would be great. Thank you Alfred."

Alfred smiled back, laughing. "No prob, bro! Now, why don't you go out and get some burgers from McDonald's? I'm starving!"

  
***

Feliciano climbed out of Ludwig's red Volkswagen, feeling more confident than he had felt in months. He had decided on wearing a clean white button up pushed up to his elbows showing off his collection of bracelets, and his favorite light washed jeans rolled up to his ankles to show off his brown gladiator sandals with gold accents. He debated on wearing the gold cross necklace Ludwig had given him when he found out he got into his college of his choice, but had decided it was the situation he was mad at, and not Ludwig.

All of this pared up with his Gucci sunglasses, Feliciano had even texted Romano, who was busy at his job as a secretary, a picture of himself. And as Romano so eloquently put it when he had texted Feliciano back, 'Where the fuck do you think your going, looking hot as hell, damn.'

Smiling, Feliciano reached over to the passenger seat to grab the medium sized oxygen tank on wheels. If he was going to go through the trouble of going out alone, he didn't want to worry about tiring himself out carrying a smaller one in a backpack like he usually did. With that, he also grabbed the small sketchpad and pencils he brought along as well. He always did get random bursts of inspiration while eating.

With the sketchpad in one hand, and the handle of the tank in the other, Feliciano made his way into the Indian restaurant he had made reservations in.

The place was certainly busy, almost every table filled with family's who must have had the same idea to check out the new restaurant in there tiny town, on a lazy Saturday morning. Almost immediately, Feliciano could feel eyes on him, mostly just of curious children. The parents of said children took one look at Feliciano, before looking away and harshly whispering to there children to do the same. It was ok. Feliciano was used to this type of reaction.

Before Feliciano could take another look around the restaurant, a women appeared in front of him.

"Hello, and welcome to The Taste of India! Do you have a reservation?"

The woman turned out to be a young looking teenager, around 16 or 17 if Feliciano had to guess, and was wearing what seemed to be an Indian inspired outfit, complete with a sash and exposed stomach. Her dark hair was done in a long braid, and Feliciano couldn't help but notice how she seemed to be staring at the cannula in his nose and not his face in general.

"Ah, yes. I think I put it under Vargas?" Feliciano responded, suddenly feeling self conscious.

The waitress smiled, and walked over behind a podium Feliciano didn't notice until now, flipping through a black booklet.

"Yup, you did! And was that a reservation for two?" she asked, picking up a couple menus.

"Um, just one. My boyfriend couldn't make it." Feliciano said shyly, shuffling his feet.

"That's fine! Just one more question honey, would you like to eat inside, or on the outside patio?" The waitress said, looking ready to lead the way.

Feliciano tiled his head in question. "Outside patio?"

"Yup! We just finished planting everything in the garden, so its beautiful out there!"

Feliciano smiled back at the waitress, mood lifting considerably at the mention of a garden. "That sounds wonderful! I'd like to sit outside then, bella."

The girl lead Feliciano out the back door, blushing at his complement. She even carried Feliciano's tank down the steps for him, Feliciano smiling at her kindness.

His meal went fairly smoothly, Feliciano ordering what the pretty waitress had suggested, which happened to be the _Channa Masala_ , a vegetarian curry made from chickpeas with a citrus flavor. Along with it came a basket of what looked like to be deep fried bread, which the waitress had called _bhatura_.

While he ate, Feliciano couldn't help but sketch some of the cute waitresses he saw walking around, all of them in matching braids and long brightly colored skirts.

When his waitress came back to hand Feliciano the bill, she glanced over to were Feliciano had just started to color in some of his sketches.

"Oh my God! Those are amazing! I didn't know you were an artist!" she squealed, leaning over to get a closer look.

"Really? You think so? _Grazie!_ " to be honest, Feliciano thought he could have done better if he had actually tried instead of just doodling, but he was happy that she liked his work.

"Totally! Do you mind if I show them to the girls in the back? Or snap a pic of it on my phone? Holy shit, that one looks just like Samantha!" she gushed, enthusiastically pointing at a drawing of redheaded waitress.

"You're too kind! _Sì,_ of course you can! In fact," Feliciano turned down to the sketchbook, ripping a few pages out. "You can keep them! I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" the girl looked shocked, looking down at where Feliciano was handing the pages over to her.

Feliciano laughed, moving the papers closer to her. "I'm sure! These are just doodles anyways. I don't mind giving them away, especially if it's to a pretty girl like you!"

"Dude, you're like, the best." The girl took the drawings, running off to go show them to her friends.

Feliciano smiled as he watched her run, remembering when he use to have that much energy. Speaking of energy, Feliciano let out a long yawn. Content and full, Feliciano got out his wallet, paying the bill and making sure to leave the waitress a big tip. She was such a nice girl, and she really made sure Feliciano was comfortable, and happy with his food.

Feliciano stood, already thinking about going home and taking a long siesta, when he saw the waitress running up to him again, takeout box in her hands.

"Sorry, I was hoping to catch you before you left! My manager says this is on the house!"

Feliciano took the box out her hands, opening it. Inside where what looked like dumplings in syrup.

"It's _Gulab Jamun!_ I hope you enjoy it!"

" _Dio mio!_ Thank you so much! You're such a sweet heart! But I don't even know you're name!"

The waitress laughed, shaking her head "Aw, no need to thank me! It was my manger anyways! Haha, my name is Amra!"

Amra helped him up the steps again, calling out a cheerful "Come back soon!" as Feliciano walked out the door.

With a box and sketchbook in one hand, oxygen tank in the other, Feliciano looked around the crowded parking lot, eyes searching for Ludwig's car, before remembering that he parked it in the back of the building.

Feliciano sighed tiredly, starting the short walk around the building. He's only been out for about two hours and he was already exhausted. He was definitely taking someone with him on his next outing.

After what felt like an eternity, Feliciano saw the small red car, glimmering in the summer heat. As he walked closer, he noticed someone standing awfully close to the car.

As he walked even closer, he noticed the person had his arm inside the slightly open car window, trying to unlock the door.

"Ve? Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, cliff hanger~
> 
> Did any of you guess who Raivis's mother was?
> 
> If you guessed Ukraine, then you're right! They do share alot of similarities, don't they?
> 
> And I think it's obvious who Ivan's little sister was.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or Kudos?  
> I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested! You can find me on Tumblr with the same name VividVivianna!  
> Well, hope you like it love!


End file.
